Harriet Lillian PotterDursley
by Ladykind2008
Summary: Female Harry AU story in which Harriet is kick ass and powerful living with caring and loving Dursleys.Ok I am back! And will be loading chapters once a month maybe sooner depends on College and my job!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so basically this is an AU Harry will be short for Harriet yes I am making our hero into a girl…..but a totally strong and kick ass girl…I will work on pairing later. I like to screw with characters so don't get pissed that the characters are out of character lol. Petunia and Vernon are going to be nice and Slytherin-ish. Also I am going to change them a bit since this is AU might as well go all the way lol! Have an opinion? Leave a review…Think it sucks? Then don't read my fucking story lol….Gotta problem with my grammar or somehtin? Well I know it aint great but its better then some others so either take my story copy it, fix it and email it back to me with the corrections or you can just well…..piss off about my damn grammar lol.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything so you can't sue lol bwhahaha!

* * *

**Prologue**:

It was early morning when Petunia and Vernon Dursley awoke to a bright and cheerful morning. There little son Dudley was still dozing in his crib down the hall and the birds were singing. Everyone was still blissfully unaware of the horror or tragedy that had occurred the evening prior, yet. Every morning Petunia would wake and dress in her warm dressing gown before going downstairs to get the morning paper and the freshly delivered milk. Then she would set the table and feed her men.

This morning had started off the same way as always, however, when Petunia opened her front door she found the paper, the milk and a child. Gasping in surprise she quickly picked up the child bringing it inside. A few moments later Vernon was trying to comfort his wife as they mourned the loss of her sister. The sadness soon disappeared being replaced by a raging anger as they realized that the child that had saved the wizarding world had been abandoned in the dead of night on a fairly cool evening by her own people. Now Vernon and Petunia never really hated the magical community or her family that had magic. What she hated was Albus Dumbledore whom took the decisions of how people should live their lives out of their hands and into his. They were going to make sure that their niece would get the chance to practice magic and live her life as well.

They went to work immediately to make sure that little Harriet Lillian Potter would be taken care of. First thing they did was to turn their second guest bedroom into a room for Harry. The room that was once a simple pale yellow was now a lovely lilac color with a floral design decorating it. The curtains where changed into a deeper purple that still had a floral pattern on it as well. Vernon went out of his way and special ordered another crib for his 'daughter' he always wanted one boy and one girl. Vernon had almost cried when he asked Petunia to adopt little Harry. Petunia had agreed immediately with him a little boy to carry on the name and a little girl to spoil and love. They had known that Dumbledore would have expected them to shun the child or to try and beat the magic out of her, that's how they wanted the old fool to see them so they wouldn't be manipulated into something that they didn't want.

Petunia and Vernon bought their new daughter little dresses of pink, yellow, purple and red. Brand new toys were bought and decorated the now feminine and dainty room. Soon Harriet Lillian Potter was Harriet Lillian Potter-Dursley. Dudley had been jealous of his new sibling for a total of five minutes before mentally shrugging. He had a new playmate to have fun with and his parents still hugged him and gave him things so he was happy.

Meanwhile, Petunia and Vernon were planning and plotting on what to do about the British Ministry of Magic and their leader Albus Dumbledore.

"We will let them get comfortable. Let them think that Harriet will always be where they left her. The magical community will wait until she is eleven before they even think to check on her or come to collect her, but she won't be here." Vernon said smirking.

"What! Vernon we can't just leave, can we?" Petunia asked

"We can after all she is our daughter now. We will simply research other magical schools and pick the one farthest away like America or New Zeeland. We will become citizens of another country, we will have legality on our side since she will be our daughter and the people that abandoned her will not be able to say a word about it." Vernon smirked turned almost vicious the wizarding world had basically killed his brother and sister in law, why not make them sweat a little. Petunia chuckled at the thought. Her daughter would get a family that she needed, love, happiness, education and more, the wizarding world would wet themselves in panic.

"Oh, that's just perfect love." And with a short kiss to her husband's forehead the fate of Harriet Lillian Potter-Dursley was changed and the wizarding world wouldn't know what hit them when the time came.

Meanwhile up in the newly decorated room of a little girl toys where dancing through the air above the child that had emerald eyes.

* * *

This has been a test run on this story…please let me know if you want more or like the idea of what I am doing…if not well then please be nice…im just playing around with the ideas in my head.

Thanks please review


	2. Blossoming

Thanks for the reviews 9 all ready! Now I received a review already that says that my story is boring…well it was just the damn Prologue! I mean wtf were you really expecting me to write a big fucking scene in the fucking Prologue? Of course it starts out slow damn it, all of the beginning chapters are going to be slow! Jeez...Thanks for the reviews and here is chapter I'm so fucking demented.

Chapter One

(Blossoming)

The first year the Dursley's noticed that they were being watched on a regular base's. Shadows would follow them, whispers carried on the wind and odd flashes of light at times. As the year passed and the next was upon them they noticed that there were gaps in between the times when 'odd' things would happen. By the third year of having little Harriet hardly anyone came to 'watch' them. The Dursley's knew that this was a good thing because by the time they were ready to disappear no one would know until the wards around number 4 fell.

Vernon and Petunia had started taking special parenting classes after they had adopted Harriet. These classes were to insure that their children would turn out extremely intelligent, prodigies or just more advanced than other children. It was a good thing they took these classes because Dudley had been diagnosed with dyslexia at just three years of age, while trying to teach him how to read. Harriet on the other hand absorbed everything; however, what surprised everyone was her fascination with fighting, sports and violence.

Whenever Vernon turned it to the sports channel Harriet would appear at his elbow watching along with him. Dudley soon found himself interested in sports as well, mainly boxing and football. Petunia realized that she might not be able to stop the children from being active and liking those things but she could also make sure that they also learned other things as well. Soon the two children had a set schedule one that would make all of them happy. So along with the children's advanced studies they would add other activities as well. Dudley would learn football, body training, boxing and Judo. However, along with that Dudley would also have to learn the piano, gardening, meditation, and ballroom dancing. Harriet, on the other hand, was a little more difficult to decide on but soon came to an agreement on what they would sign her up for that made the little girl both extremely happy and pouting like the child she still was.

For Harriet's sports activities they had decided on; Bando Thaing, physical training, fencing and yoga. For the softer side of her extracurricular activities it was decided that she would be doing the following that made her almost cry: violin, cooking, ballet, and ballroom dancing. Harriet had whined for five minutes that it was all too girly and that she would rather be hitting someone than dancing around like an idiot. This was stopped when Petunia said it was either that or nothing at all, needless to say she agreed immediately.

It would seem that the two martial arts that they chose had fit each of the children perfectly. People who study Judo are called Judoka. These students do an extensive study on free-style sparring, which consists of sparring on the ground and sparring standing up. For the most part, sparring exercises are practiced to increase strength and promote a potent cardio-vascular system. Some of Judo's most popular techniques follow Kata, which are forms that display different martial arts methods. Kata is also used to illustrate techniques which are out of practice, not allowed in competition, or to demonstrate a correct carrying out of a procedure. This was a good technique for Dudley, it made him more agile in boxing and he was even graceful in his ballroom classes.

Dudley enjoyed gardening and meditation it calmed him down when he was feeling frustrated or annoyed with something. His piano lessons progressed quickly, though he may have complained about rather wanting to play the guitar, he was a natural at the piano. He soon realized though that he didn't want to play football any longer because it wasn't physical enough for him. So after some talking with his parents they dropped football and allowed Dudley to add playing the guitar to his activities.

Harriet on the other hand loved her Bando Thaing classes and progressed quickly. Bando Thaing is attributed as a method of armed and unarmed battle, which is indigenous to Burma. This combat style of martial arts is an incorporation of Karate-like kicking techniques and striking. Similarly, Bando Thaing makes use of Judo-like swordplay, fighting, throwing techniques and usage of knives, sticks, and spears. The word Thaing means "Self-Protection" and the word Bando means "Way of Self-Protection." Together they combine the art of combat and discipline. Although there are many different styles of this martial art, a basic pattern of instructions is utilized globally. All parts of the human body are used in withdrawals and attacks outside of an adversary's reach. Grappling and locking techniques are often used as a method of attack. These methods are taught in formal sessions.

Fencing went smoothly for Harriet as wel,l due to her Bando Thaing and Ballet classes. She was extremely graceful and had amazing reflexes. She started entering tournaments at the age of five and she had only once came in third place when she was put against a higher and older group of fencers that where almost professionals. While she did not enjoy dancing as much as fighting she was extremely talented in it. Ballroom would come in handy later in her life so she still kept up with it. She did hate the violin but was interested in the piano. So she asked if she could switch and her parents let her. Cooking classes where fun and she loved coming up with strange recipes that always sounded weird or gross but actually tasted very good.

Then one day in early summer the Vernon and Petunia Dursley knew it was time to move their children. Dudley was about to turn eleven and Harriet was about to turn ten. One late evening Vernon and Petunia sat down and talked it all out while their children slept upstairs none the wiser.

"I think we have waited long enough Vernon, if we don't leave England soon they may start watching us again we will lose our chance to get them out of here." Petunia said frowning at the thought of Dumbledork and his Oder of the Parrots coming after Harriet. She wanted her little girl to be able to get through at least five years of Witch and Wizarding School without worrying about looking over her shoulder or being trained to be a weapon. Vernon and Petunia had everything planned except how to tell the children what was going to happen. They had to tell Dudley and Harriet that they were leaving their friends and teachers behind in order to have Harriet attend a private school for the Magically Gifted. Dudley would be attending a school for geniuses and they knew that both would be envious of the other.

"I know Pet. It is going to be hard to separate them both; they are best friends slash rivals." At the age of six years of age Dudley and Harriet started competing against each other. They always compared themselves to each other and made competitions out of it. Who could do this or that the best, yet it was more of a brother and sister rivalry then a "You're my arch enemy/ rival, I will surpass you." type of competition. They always would up teaching the other something they didn't know how to do before hand. Like Harriet taught Dudley how to cook, and Dudley taught Harriet gardening and then they would tease each other on how low their skills where in that field.

"Tomorrow we tell the children. Hopefully everything will work out for us." Petunia said smiling slightly. Vernon grinned at her. They chatted for a little while longer before calling it a night, the next day was going to be eventful.

*Sunrise the following Morning*

As per their routine both Harriet and Dudley awoke at ten minutes till sunrise and put their jogging clothes on meeting at the bottom of the stairs to go stretch while watching the sunrise. After their stretching was completed and the sun was officially up the two set off on their morning run. It would start with a light jog, than Dudley would speed up as if challenging Harriet in a race. Harriet narrowed her eyes and smirked, the challenge was accepted. Soon both were running at a brisk jog, then with a predator's grin Harriet would blast off into a harsh run, leaving Dudley to try and catch up. Some mornings Dudley won, the rest of the time Harriet would always manage to beat him back home.

The two kids glared at each other for a few moments before finally they started chuckling. "Oh, man that was fun." Dudley said calming down some. Harriet nodded "Yep! I think I will try out for track once I get into High School. I just love running so much." Harriet started going inside the house. Dudley followed but rolled his eyes, Harriet said that every morning after their runs. "I told you a million times now Harry, I don't think you will have enough time for track. Between all of your extra activities, homework, advance studies, competitions, and practices you won' t have any time to even breath let alone add another thing to that list." It was true at the age of ten Harriet had now doubled her list of things she did. That included all of the things she started at the age of four except the violin but now she played the piano and guitar like him but had added the cello as well. Add that to her Bando Thaing advanced classes and competitions, fencing, ballet recitals, and photography lessons as well as several other things. It seemed the older Harriet got the more she wanted to learn. If it was possible she had already had decided that she would try to become the first female lawyer/doctor/martial art teacher/ chef/ scientist/ army specialist/assassin/ ninja. Dudley had laughed at her stating doing all of those things at the same time was impossible. What they didn't know was after today those goals would be pushed into the farthest part of her brain.

There you go people! Now I was thinking about where I should send them and the "Special Schools that they would attend and I got stuck so I want to take a poll! Yay me!

Where should they go? Top choices I have been thinking about

America (Salem, Hawaiian Islands, New York or write in vote)

Asia (Japan, China, Korea, India or write in vote)

Greece

Israel

Brazil

Fiji

Thanks for reading I look forward to your votes and reviews!


End file.
